


Surveillance

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela doesn't expect to run into the Winchesters.  She especially doesn't expect to catch them <i>in flagrante delicto</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> Double fill for Merry Month of Masturbation the Supernatural Kink Bingo square "Voyeurism."

Hot on the trail of a priceless magical artifact, the last thing that Bela expected was to run into the Winchesters.

To be more precise, the last thing she expected was to run into the Winchesters _in flagrante delicto_.

She'd been casing the old mansion for days, looking for the hidden panel the rumors say is there, and she's narrowed it down either the north or west walls of the Blue Room, but even with the ultrasound scanner she's stolen from the hospital, she'll need time to search.

Of course she couldn't help but notice that there was a spirit roaming the halls. She's factored it into her plans, learning its habits as she does those of the more conventionally alive members of the household. She can lay down a salt line and keep it out long enough to find what she's looking for.

But the Winchesters probably have more permanent plans in mind for it.

They arrive the day before she's planned her break-in, and she decides that the easiest thing to do is just wait them out. They have no idea that she's here, she's wired all of the rooms with cameras and hidden microphones while she was learning the household's routines, so she will have plenty of warning if they do tumble to her presence or the fact that there's something more interesting than a restless spirit in the house.

She sits in the surveillance van and watches on the screen while they convince the family that they are locations scouts for a reality tv programme and wouldn't it be exciting (and lucrative; the property taxes are crippling) to have the show here. They even get to spend the night in one of the bedrooms in the East Wing, away from the family.

It's her bad luck that the matriarch leads them to the Blue Room. They stow their things and go down to dinner with the family, where they ask a lot of questions about the family history, and the family is happy to answer because they find prospect of being on television so very exciting.

When dinner is over, they return to the blue room. At first, they talk about what they've learned about the ghost so far, and plan their strategy; they'll catch a few hours sleep before waking up at three for their own private tour. That decided, the conversation drifts off-topic. Bela is tempted to turn the microphone off when they start talking about Dean's deal; it hits a bit too close to home. But she listens because in the unlikely event that they have any bright ideas, she wants to jump on them first. But it doesn't take long before it devolves into their emotional responses; Sam is grieving the brother he knows he'll lose, and Dean feels guilty -- if one could be pardoned the expression -- as hell.

She's only half-listening and not at all watching, when the sounds change. Her microphones are very good, and it certainly sounds like they're kissing?

She looks up. They are.

"Oh you dirty, dirty boys."

They're clinging to each other now, and then Dean starts to undress his brother, undoing the tie that has managed to give him the illusion of respectability, and then the buttons of his dress shirt. He kisses his way down to the edge of the t-shirt he's wearing beneath it, then loses his patience, shoves the suit jacket off his brother's shoulders and lefts both shirts off over his head.

Bela would never have guessed exactly how _defined_ the younger Winchester was, under the layers of clothes he always wore. She wishes now that she'd installed a better camera, in this room at least; one that was capable of zooming in closer.

Now Dean has his shirt off as well, and though he's not quite as ridiculously muscular as his brother, he's no slouch either.

Sam pushes Dean backward on the bed and pulls his kit down, but before Bela can get a proper eyeful, Sam is bending over him and blocking her view, though based on his position she can imagine what is going on. She looks instead at Dean's face; he sprawls back onto the pillow, eyes closed, lips parted, his expression is _transcendent_ ; he looks like an angel or a portrait of a saint at prayer.

"Stop, Sammy," she hears him whisper. "Don't wanna -- " But he does, she sees on his face the moment it happens, and for a moment she's afraid her show might be over but then Dean sits up, beckons Sam closer, starts kissing him and it doesn't seem to bother him that he must be able to taste himself in his brother's mouth.

That's never been one of Bela's kinks. Until now.

She realizes that she's pressing her fist against her own crotch, rocking against it, and she's panting for breath.

Dean rolls his brother onto his back, and now it's Sam's turn to bite his lip and dig his hands into the covers. And clearly Dean is taking his time with his little brother; Bela watches as Sam nears the edge but then Dean backs him off, and again, and she unbuttons her own trousers and sucks the fingers of her left hand while her right hand slips down into her knickers. She's soaked already, and the sounds that Sam makes would be enough to push her over the edge if she'd let herself go, but she's not ready. Not yet.

"Dean, please," Sam whimpers, and scrabbles at his brother's shoulder as if she's trying to pull him up closer. He twists his body, pushing Dean off, and sits up long enough to pull the covers down on the double bed (and they must not have told the family that they were brothers this time) and Dean joins him and pulls the covers up.

Covered as they are, she can't tell exactly what's going on there. She suspects frottage, but can't rule out penetration. She watches the muscles in Dean's back and shoulders bunch and shift as he moves against his brother.

"I want you inside me, Dean, please."

She isn't going to get that lucky, is she?

It seems that she is. Dean reaches over to grab something from the duffel by the bed, and then kneels up over his brother. From her angle, she can't see exactly what he's doing, but she can watch Sam's reaction to it; the way he arches and his fingers bunch in the covers. His head tips back; his eyes are scrunched closed and he's biting his lip and then Dean moves both his hands to Sam's hips and lifts and Sam's legs wrap around his waist.

Now, Dean in thrusting in earnest. The sheet slips back, revealing that he's just as muscular below the waist as he is above. He's pistoning into his brother, and Bela shoves everything down to her ankles and moves to the edge of her seat so she can match his thrusts with her fingers. Her other hand slipslides across her clit, and she's so close but she won't let herself tip over the edge, not yet. Not until Sam claws at Dean's back and his legs clench around his waist and he lets out a groan.

Her orgasm rolls through her, and she her eyes closed so she misses seeing Dean's orgasm, but she does hear him repeating his brother's name over and over, like a prayer.

By the time she's caught her breath, Dean is up and turning off the lights. In the green-on-black of the night vision, she can just see him slip into bed and pull Sam into the circle of his arms.

She reaches out and copies the video feed to a flash drive. She's definitely going to want to review it in more detail later.


End file.
